Wakeup Call
by Heeroluva
Summary: Pepper expects the morning cleanup to be just like all the rest. She’s in for a shock. Tony/Bruce


Title: Wakeup Call  
Author: heeroluva  
Fandom: The Dark Knight/Iron Man crossover  
Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Words: 935  
Spoilers: the movies  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them.  
Summary: Pepper expects the morning cleanup to be just like all the rest. She's in for a shock.  
Notes: This is for Fluffy Friday.

Pepper entered the master suite knowing that is was occupied, but not expecting to see anything she hadn't already before. But she was in for a surprise when she noticed that the bed was occupied by two bodies, not the expected one.

Two male bodies.

Tony lay curled up against the other man's chest and looked more relaxed then she'd seen him since before his kidnapping. And it wasn't just any man that occupied that bed, but the other notorious, womanizing billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne himself, who was wide awake and staring.

So this was the reason that Tony had been sneaking around lately, disappearing for days on end, canceling meetings that she then had to reschedule, and avoiding all questions about his whereabouts. She'd at first assumed that it was Iron Man related, but she knew that as much as she hated it and the danger it represented, he would normally give her something to go on. But with this she got nothing.

She was jarred out or her thoughts as Mr. Wayne's moved, his thick arm curled around Tony's waist holding him close, and she felt a horrible sense of jealousy and loss that she knew she had no right to feel.

Something must have showed on her face because he asked, "Have you ever had sex with Tony?"

Mr. Wayne's unexpectedly blunt question momentarily shocked Pepper into silence before she firmly replied, "No. We've never even kissed."

Mr. Wayne's eyes were hard as he looked her over. "But?"

"But I'd be a liar if I said that I haven't thought about it. Mr. Stark is very attractive. And I love him dearly, but I would never want there to be anything between us. For all his prowess and genius he doesn't understand women. To him they're useful for one think and one thing only."

Bruce raised a brow, but did not deny it. "You really think that he'd treat you like that?"

Pepper gave a small shrug as though to brush it off. "Maybe at the beginning it would be different. But I know that I wouldn't be able to hold him. As much as I do for him, it would never be enough, I would never be enough. In all my time working for Mr. Stark, I've never seen him share his bed with the same person twice. And I've seen many people in his bed, am often the one left to clean up his messes and show them out. He never gives them a second thought, never remembers their names, and doesn't understand the hearts and feelings he stomps on. What he needs is an equal, someone that can be his match and keep him on his toes. That's not something he'd ever find in a women."

"But he could find it in a man." Mr. Wayne again said what she did not.

"Yes. But you aren't the first man Tony has been with. He's never been picky, but he's had enough self preservation not to flash that bit of information around. I don't know you, but I've already seen a change in Tony since you've been together, which I take is a few months now."

Mr. Wayne just gave a slow grin which could have been an answer or not. But he looked down as Tony moaned and grasped the hand that had been petting his side, mumbling something about "tickles" before snuggling closer and dozing back off.

Pepper couldn't stifle her gasp or prevent her eyes for going wide as she caught sight of the matching rings that they both wore on their clasped hands. She cursed loudly, then abruptly blushed and apologized. "The media is going to have a field day when they find out about this."

That brought a smirk to his face. "You obviously haven't seen the news yet."

"Jarvis news!"

"Yes Ms. Potts."

CNN appeared on the screen as well as pictures of Bruce and Tony together. "—Wayne shocked the world last night when he proposed to Stark Industry's own Tony Stark in front of hundreds. Speculations fly as—"

Pepper shut it off, having heard more than enough and annoyance filled her thinking off all the work that this had created for her.

Tony's annoyed voice startled her. "I'm trying to sleep here, not listen to things I already know."

"But Mr. Starks, you have a meeting with—"

Tony interrupted her. "Cancel it and as well as all my plans for the rest of the week. Tell them I'm on my honeymoon."

"But you're not even married yet. Or you better not be. I'll never forgive you if you eloped, and if I don't get invited to the wedding." Pepper was so flustered by the events of this morning that she didn't know what to expect next.

Tony sat up with a sigh. "Well I'm awake now. And who say's the honeymoon has to be after marriage? Or just think of this as a trial run. We'll have time to prefect it for the time the real thing comes around."

Pepper felt her face burn as mental imagines that she could have done without filled her head. "I'll come up with something."

But she was already forgotten if Tony's action were any clue. Tony pushed Bruce back onto the bed and straddled him and leaned forward for a kiss.

Pepper received more than an eyeful as she made a quick exit, making a mental note to knock before she ever entered that room again. With a quick order for Jarvis to hibernate, the two men were left to their own devices.


End file.
